Second Chances
by YieChan11995
Summary: Naruto never thought that the second chance given to her would be like this... (Put up M rating because of things unsuitable for young readers. I honestly don't know what I will write next.)
1. Chapter 1

Hey. YieChan11995 here… I've been a member since….i forgot…dunno but I'm pretty sure I signed up just this year.

So yeaahhhh… here's a little something that I hope I can continue to write… you guys be free to comment your suggestions opinions and what not…

human speech

**bijuu speech**

"Naruto" speech

'_Naruto_' thought

_Naruto _thought

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

***this is just a fanfiction…**

Chapter 1:)

* * *

><p>Naruto never thought that the second chance given to her would be like this…...<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, so... The war was over and hardly anything left but the fact that Naruto had to accept every deaths of her comrades.. True, Madara was dead- finally- and Obito freed from an invisible cage that was his madness and is now blindly following her.. But it took a lot of lives to do that. There were no salty tears flooding her eyes. The only burden she has is a broken heart as she segregated the bodies littered around for a proper burial, with the help of the freed biju's and Obito.. Actually, the beasts were more than happy to help and she was thankful for that.. There was just too much blood and gore, even for her… even if the ninja world is pretty much blood and gore..<p>

She personally tended to the people closest to her heart and almost wanted to kick several of them for certain things... Like, for example, Sasuke, who had managed to come in time to deflect an attack from a then-still-evil Obito.. He even had the nerve to look back to her and do that cocky smirk of his and say, "What's the matter, dobe? Are Uchihas' too much for you?"

He turned his half sliced body and almost chokes on dry sobs. Bastard. Duck Ass. He left her alone when he vowed to kill her years ago… He broke his promise… His Kusanagi haphazardly lay a few inches from him. She took the blade and sealed it in a sealing scroll she found a while ago while tending to her other friends' bodies… With a chakra hand- courtesy of a shared chakra with Kurama, she laid Sasuke beside her other team mates, placing him between Sakura and Kakashi-sensei.. Her eyes landed on her pink haired friend.

Sakura-chan.. She fought to the end, along with the other medics. Sakura had always been her anchor when Tsunade-baachan wasn't around. Halfway through their teens, she somehow stood as a mother for her... Sakura taught her how to be a girl, to be a lady.. She took her chakra conducting gauntlets, sealing it with Sasuke's Kusanagi and the rest of the mementos she had been collecting..

Then Kakashi-sensei.. He had a beautiful face, no wonder he hid it… He was simply beautiful, even for a man… He had a smile on his face as he sacrificed himself to protect her and told her that she was worth protecting, that his hero is worth more than his own life. He confessed to her that he loved her more than he should and even jokingly asked for a kiss on his lips before he died... It was a kiss she gave with all her heart. Her tears didn't fall then… she didn't let them fall…

The truth is… She had loved him all along; just as much as he loved her… it was sad that when she did unravel him, he was dying. She took his hitai-ate and his favorite book, placing it inside her sealing scroll…

She never knew that she was spaced out until Kurama nudged her with a tail, making her topple forwards. She hissed at him, which he returned with a flick of his tail to her head and a mumble of 'idiot'.

'**We've found the dolphin kid..'** Kurama rumbled. Her eyes widened, knowing full well who the 'doplhin kid' Kurama was talking about..

_Iruka-sensei…_

Her heart wrenched painfully... Another one of those she wanted to kick for leaving her. Iruka-sensei promised that he would be there to see her become Hokage..

Kurama made a motion for her to hop on his back- now possible because of a physical body achieved through extraction, though it was just part of him extracted so he was not even his full size.. She hopped on, sitting on his head and holding on as he took her to Iruka.

* * *

><p>All the graves were marked. She stood before them in salute, still trying to reign in her tears. By her side is an enemy turned comrade, joining her in her mourning… Behind her were the nine biju… for some reasons, they just won't leave..<p>

"You know, you have the right to cry..don't stop your tears..." Obito murmured but still audible for her to hear...

She turned to him with a small smile... "I can't cry... I promised myself I'd never do that, not until I carved each and every one's name on the stone… I never go back to my promises…"

They were silent for a while before Obito talked again… "So… What will you do now?"

Naruto merely shrugged... It took a while more for her to voice her thoughts. "I dunno really… Probably go back to Konoha...start off from there and see where it takes me... If Konoha's still there..." She turned to leave, heading for Konoha's direction… "We might as well take a look… C'mon guys..."

"Is that it?" the Uchiha asked as he skipped behind her…

"Pretty much, yeah…"

* * *

><p>Everything is gone..<p>

Naruto finally let her tears fall and sobs rack her body as they walked through the very entrance of Konoha.. Buildings were ablaze and bodies of mostly women, children, and the aged and white Zetsu corpses laid everywhere, burning with the place...

Obito crushed her against his chest, shielding her from the horrors behind her... No one deserves to see their home burned along with its citizens. It was too much, even for him. He let his tears fall discreetly from his mismatched eyes as he let his enemy turned hero cry into his chest… Chakra powered water from the Rokubi doused the flames completely, leaving a charred landscape… The once majestic Konoha is now a burnt wasteland…

* * *

><p>Obito knew that she'd like to be alone right now… He knew, really. He should because this was his home too; the littered burnt bodies were his people. He watched her walk through the burnt village, noticing the slump of her shoulders and the dragging of her feet. He and the bijuu were walking behind her, a few yards away from her, and away from her hearing range.<p>

He'd never felt guiltier in his life; the pain he had caused his savior was because of his own naivety and weakness. It was breaking his heart apart seeing her like this. However, he had already thought of a plan... If the bijuu would agree...

**'I sense that you are troubled, prick, what are you thinking?'**

Obito's eyes widened as he snapped his head up and found the Kyuubi looking down at him; he could even feel eight other stares. He shouldn't be too surprised... These are bijuu. Of course they'd feel his uneasiness... He shook himself and cleared his throat.

"I know a jutsu... I've created it with Madara... I could recreate a reality for her… But I can't do it by myself... My chakra's already depleted, I won't be able to make it permanent, even with my sharingan and the rinnegan combined… I need chakra… If I do this, it will be a genjutsu instead… I want to make a solid reality for her… I want to erase this war for her…" he said in a hushed tone, only audible to the bijuu.

The Kyuubi looked at her, then to the other eight and back to him before nodding. He nodded back, stepping aside to let the Kyuubi pass to get to its partner.

Obito turned towards the other bijuu.. "I'm gonna need your chakras together later…"

* * *

><p><strong>'Kit...'<strong> Kurama nudged her left arm with his snout gently, comforting her in his own way and also halting her walking. Two devastated cerulean orbs looked up to him as she placed her arm under his chin, scratching it lightly. **'You will be fine.. There is a way...'** he said gruffly, not really into mushy things..

He watched as several emotions passed through her glassy eyes. Human emotions never did cease to amaze him, Naruto however; it was always on full display, not once did she stop them. He was glad, albeit secretly, that they did not disappear even if everything she had been through was more than enough to destroy an ordinary human. She was never an ordinary human.

There was uncertainty in her eyes, also joy, and fear and sadness.. She was certainly an open book.

"What do you mean Kurama? You can raise people from the dead?"

Kurana shook his head. **'That would be absurd.. We can't bring the dead back to life.. However, the Uchiha knows a way.. Only he can be your hope for a second chance now..'**

Naruto bit her lower lip as she looked behind her then back at him. "Are- are you sure?"

Kurama raised a brow at her.. **'How many times have I never been sure?'**

A defeated look passed through her features, refusing to look at him directly in the eye as she shook her head. "You've never been wrong.. I trust you.." she wrapped- or tried to- her arms around Kurama's snout for a short time then let go, turning towards the direction where the other bijuu were listening intently to the Uchiha. She trudged towards them, only turning her face back to him again, this time with a smile. The smile was a bit forced but a smile none the less..

"Let's go Kurama…"

Inwardly, he smiled and followed her.

* * *

><p>Dense chakra from the eight bijuus forming an octagon around them began transferring to Obito.. He was in pain and he felt like his body was going to burn and melt but he will do this.. For Naruto.. He looked at her. She was meditating on the summoned ceremony table a few feet from him, cloaked with the kyuubi's chakra. He needed the great demon fox to be in Naruto's seal at the moment.<p>

"I will start.." Obito said to the bijuu around them. His sharinggan activated, along with the rinnegan, he began to form a reality for her, just like their current reality, only she had free reign on it. With a few hand seals to keep the flow of energy from the bijuu, to him, and finally to the world he was trying to create for her.. He can feel it slowly going into existence, over-riding their own reality.. Doubling his chakra supply, he reached out to Naruto, pushing her into the new reality, merging her with her identity there.

Unlike a space-time manipulation technique, a created reality is not tangible.. It can be a copy of a dimension, a copy of reality.. Any actions that a dimension traveller will do will never have a drastic effect on the events that will happen unless the one in control wants to.. the events will still be in order no matter what improvements are done. However, like the time- manipulation, everything can be improved.. It's only up to the dimension traveller.. Obito trusted Naruto. She can do anything she want.. It's in her hands.. And he'd be more than willing to be used by her instead of being used by his clan..

Her body started to fade away into the new reality, the kyuubi's chakra swirling around her, protecting her through her journey. Just a little bit more... He felt his own chakra falter a bit so he'd be relying solely on the bijuu's chakra from then on. He'd probably never survive this..but it's one gamble he'd bet his life on if this will be Naruto's hope. He owed her a new life.. His soul felt like it was on fire but he had a firm grip of his technique... Just a little more..

He made a few touches in the new reality, leaving her clues for her to solve.. It'll be up to her from there.. He felt his chakra being burned off, already being eaten by the bijuu's.. Yep, he'll never survive this.. He looked at the ceremony table, just a few more whisps of Naruto and the Kyuubi's chakra..

With his last ounce of chakra, he pushed the two completely into the new reality.. With a smile, he cut off the supply from the bijuu. This reality is no longer needed. Naruto is in a safe place, a safer reality. He dropped to his knees.. His sharingan bleeding away with the rinnegan.. His body began deteriorating, along with everything else...everything was turning to dust.. He and the bijuus were disappearing..

They were not needed here anymore..

Everything in their reality is gone..


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyy!...i'm back with chapter 2:)

...turns out i was wrong... is signed up last year:D

Thanks to those who liked this story, and those who made an effort giving their reviews. This is for you guys:3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>She had Obito explain to her a couple of times about what's going to happen.. He said that it'll be just like the time he sent her and Sakura to a different dimension via his limited Tsukuyomi... Only this time, it'll be her and Kurama. They will be sent to a more solid and permanent dimension, an exact copy of her previous, war destroyed reality, only with a few tweaks here and there.. She got that... But why was she seeing herself as a small child?<p>

She stood in the shore of a pond staring down at her small features under the early light of dawn, seeing her clothes were too big for her... Good thing that they were made with seals to change its size as the wearer sees fit. She immediately fixed that up with a few pumps of charka to seals located on the insides of her jacket and in her pocket...

They were in a huge forest with a small clearing and the pond was like a watering hole for animals or something. This was the place Obito dropped her off… She was kinda expecting like a war or something, because Obito said it would be a complete and exact replica of her old world. Yet, here she was, looking at her younger self. She turned around to look at her bijuu, now guardian, who was snoozing on his paws, a little tired from the dimension transfer.

"Why am I a kid? And where the hell are we?" she asked, confused.

**'It seems that the Uchiha not only made a copy of your dimension, but also made a few changes, like he said.. Even I did not expect this much change. However, this is still good.. This may suit your mission here, whatever it may be..'** the fox told her as he cracked an eye open.. **'As to where we are, I'll say that we are near or within your village.. I can feel my chakra here.. We will look around later...but let me rest for a while, kit..'** then he closed his eye again.

Naruto looked like she was about to protest, that she wanted to see where they are now…but she didn't... She'll never leave Kurama behind, not in a million years, not ever. Anyways, she was a little tired too…

She looked for seals on her small body and was thankful they were still there despite that there were changes. She remembered sealing some strong barrier seals on her arm and summoned three. Selecting three trees around Kurama, she placed the seals and activated them, making a barrier around them, so they'd be safe from attackers, in case they sleep deeper. Admiring her handy work, she walked over to him and squeezed herself between his tails, seeking warmth and comfort. In less than a minute, she was falling asleep between Kurama's fluffy appendages... but she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. She inwardly shrugged... Maybe she was just really tired and paranoid from Madara.

* * *

><p>Outside the barrier was a trained soldier, observing them from afar. The leaf insignia on his hitai-ate already gleaming in the early light of dawn. He never meant to stay after he spotted something out of the ordinary. He saw the small child talk to a giant beast that resembled the Legendary Kyuubi no Yoko, if only a little smaller in size, and created a barrier around it before snuggling with the animal. He was no chakra sensor but, for that behavior, he could say that like him, the child is trained with chakra control…not to mention that he could feel power radiating off of the two. He just didn't know whether the child is an enemy or not.. He would investigate but he was already expected to be at the tower in a few hours and he only had a two hour run to the village, plus, he was sent to do solo mission, he would not risk going off alone to investigate..especially if he can feel their chakra.. Not that he is weak but he was not sure about the two. besides... He had a family to come home to... But he'd be sure to report this in to the hokage. Combing back his silver hair and tightening his hitai-ate, he stood and readied himself. With a last glance to the child, he thought about his own son.. He just recently turned seven and already a genin... As a father, he couldn't be more proud... His little boy will be waiting for him.<p>

Then he was off, disappearing to the trees..

* * *

><p>Well... His jutsu turned out better than he expected. He thought he was gonna disappear with the rest of the old reality...that was until the bijuu's insisted to go at the very last moment.. And here he was, merged with his copy self, staring up at an Uchiha house ceiling... Obito got up to his feet, feeling a little lighter than expected. Like his body changed, like what he had done to Naruto... If that's what happened then so be it.. It won't be so bad.. At least now he might have a better life.. He began looking around. He was in his old home, in his old bedroom and not a dust in sight.. He walked towards his bedside study table.. There were no pictures of his team and only an alarm clock saying it's eight in the morning.. So he must be in his academy age...<p>

He sighed.. He was not sure whether to be happy or not.. He was lost though he isn't.. Even he didn't know exactly where he sent Naruto and himself... Even if he is a sensor, for some reasons, he just can feel her chakra, even the kyuubi's... He just knew that they were existing in a new world and this world is strange and yet familiar. He walked over to where he remembered a bathroom, opening the door and stepping inside.. The first thing he noticed is a foot stool near the sink. He climbed up and saw himself in the watermarked mirror..

Orange rimmed goggles placed on his forehead stuck out of his rather dark standard Uchiha outfit.. Chubby cheeks and a pair of unused eyes.. No scars and no sign of being crushed by a boulder.. Yep.. He was in his kiddy body.. But fiiiiirst.. A little test should be done..

He breathed in and tried to feel around for his chakra coils.. They were working fine, in fact, like it was before he sent himself here. He pumped chakra to his eyes, watching as it bled red and a complete sharingan formed.. He smiled goofily at himself and cut off the chakra supply to his eyes before he hopped off of the stool and walked out of the bathroom.. "All in a days work.. Now, I must look for my Hokage-chan, wherever she is.." he said as he placed his goggles on his eyes and ran out of his room and down the stairs to the receiving area then towards the door. He grabbed his sandals and ran straight out of his home, not even bothering to close the door. There were more pressing matters at hand.. He had to find his Hokage before someone else does.. He ran.. He needed to find her..

* * *

><p>He remembered confessing to her..to his ex-student and Hokage.. and he remembered her soft lips pressing against his own.. And he was pretty sure he died and went to heaven or something after that, and was having a good time catching up with his father..again.. And then, something pulled him from underneath.. When he opened his eyes again, what he first felt was the pounding in his head and the burning pain in his chest.. as if it was trying to restart.. That would be impossible.. Once dead, you will be free from pain, right? The second thing he noticed is that he was staring up at a blue sky.. Is he alive? Again? Who brought him from the dead? Naruto? Panic rose from his chest as he sat up and felt around his body for seals or chakra conductors, finding none.. What he did find out though, made him want to faint.. He was not wearing his jounin vest.. Nor was there a scar running down from his left forehead down to his cheek.. Nor did he feel the siphoning of chakra of Obito's sharingan.. And for sure, he didn't remember his hands being this small. Lastly, he realized that he was sitting in front of the familiar stone.. He scurried up and checked the names, his eyes automatically moving to a familiar spot but what he saw was blank.. Then came the most horrific thing in his whole life..or death.. He saw his reflection on the stone.. Two horror stricken onyx orbs stared back at him.. Round shape underneath his mask.. Longer, more unruly hair that was held by a Konoha nin hitai-ate.. Konoha! He remembered changing it with the united shinobi hitai-ate during the war.. Looking back at his reflection.. He was short...he was a kid again.. <em>What the fuck is going on here?<em> Is Kami playing a sick game on him?

He was snapped out of his plotting against a divine entity when he thought he felt a presence from behind him. He dug out a kunai from his pouch and turned, ready to defend himself.. What he saw was a surprised young version of Obito.. He saw recognition in his goggle covered eyes...then sadness.. then the emotions disappeared, like he hid them, like a real Uchiha would.. He never knew Obito was capable of that, not even in their childhood days. He pretty much displayed every emotion possible, endangering himself and everyone around him in the process.. Not to mention how he managed to sneak up on him.. The Uchiha schooled himself and smiled, waving a hand at him. That was something wrong.. Obito was not the one to smile at him and wave.. the Uchiha boy loathed him since his academy days- since Rin had a crush on him. _What in the seven hells...?_ Something is definitely wrong..

Several hypotheses came into his mind.. On top of his list was that Madara had successfuly gained control of everything, putting survivors into his full-scale genjutsu.. But wouldn't that be impossible? Naruto should've been able to defeat him.. He knew it in his heart and he trusted her wholly.. She will never give up until that Uchiha is dead.. And.. If Naruto was defeated and the remaining living people was put into the eye of the moon plan, then there's no point in re-animating corspes just to put them under the genjutsu, right? I mean, they were dead.. He was dead. There's just no point.

Then came the hypothesis that he was, again, brought back to life by a dojutsu, the rinnegan's power, to be exact.. But that was already used by Nagato.. There was no way that technique can be used ever again since it was a one-use-only technique..the eye will not allow it and will destroy the holder.. But if he really was brought back to life, then why is he staring at an academy-age Obito?

That brought him to his final hypotheses.. He was resurrected and was sent to the past, hence the appearance of a young Obito and disappearance of names on the memorial stone.. If it were like that, then he shouldn't be messing things up here.. It might change the timelines and improve or destroy everything... The problem is..he doesn't know how to go back or who sent him here.. Maybe there's a reason he's here anyway..so until he knows the reason behind the shit he seems to be neck-deep in, he should just act like he used to.. A bratty, selfish kid with issues...as not to raise any suspicion..

Now back to his current problem.. Obito was still smiling at him. He mentally cleared his throat. "Who are you?" he said as he raised his weapon..

Obito blinked. Then scratched behind his head.. "Eh.. Sorry.. I suppose you don't know me.. I'm Obito Uchiha by the way.. You're Hatake Kakashi, if I'm not mistaken?..."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Obito never apologized to him in this manner..it was.. Too polite.. "No, really, who are you?" he said in a low voice.

Obito's smile faltered. "Huh? Didn't I just tell you? I said.. my name is Obito, I'm an Uchiha.."

Kakashi felt his anger boil.. Something is wrong and he can feel it in his guts.. He threw the kunai at 'Obito', which he dodged by jumping away from the spot he was standing on and landing soundlessly to the side..

"What the hell's wrong with you?! That could've killed me! I just asked whether you are Hatake Kakashi or not..." the Uchiha yelled. This was not the real Obito..he just knew it.. If it had been Obito, he wouldn't be able to dodge it...

Kakashi launched at him, grabbing him by the collar and bringing him down. He grabbed Obito's arm and flipped him over before pulling the arm behind him, making the Uchiha yelp. Then he held another kunai to 'Obito's' throat. He struggled a bit.. "Bullshit! Who are you? What have you done to me?" Kakashi snarled, tightening his hold on Obito's arm.

"Ow! I told, you! I'm Obito.."

"Obito cannot dodge a kunai fired at him without getting injuries.. He will not smile at me and say sorry, much less know that I am Hatake Kakashi.. Now tell me.. Who are you, really?"

The boy under him froze before he looked up, or tried to, since he was held to the ground.. "Kakashi... It really is you, isn't it? You remember? I thought you died.." he said softly. Amusement in his voice.

It was Kakashi's time to freeze. Why did he know that he died? He shook himself. "Remember what?"

"The fourth shinobi war.. Naruto.. Madara.."

"How did you- What did you do? Why am I here?"

"I created a reality.. For Naruto.. Madara destroyed everything that belonged to her.. Konoha is burnt to the ground.. We were the only ones left.. I had no choice.. I had to keep my Hokage happy, don't I? Otherwise, I'd be a useless servant.. This was my last resort.. Believe me, I didn't expect it to come out this way, heck, after creating this world as a complete and exact replica of the old one, with the bijuu's chakra, I thought I was gonna die there.. And since you died in the old reality, I created you.. I didn't expect for you to merge with your old self..since you were, ya know, dead.. I also don't know which dead people also merged with their old selves.. I might've created someone long dead already.."

Kakashi contemplated on what Obito just said, loosening his grip on him a bit.. That explains why... "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I thought I saw you looking at the memorial stone..so I think you saw who had been created to exist... And I'm looking for Naruto.. She'll be about the same age as us.. So I'm guessing she'd be looking like a six or seven year old kid.. And she's with the kyuubi.. You'll know I'm telling you the truth when you see them.. So, you in or not? To tell you the truth, I can't find them myself.. I'm no tracker, you are... and I'm as good as useless right now…I can't even feel her chakra…"

Kakashi's blood run cold.. He was looking at the names in the memorial stone.. He noticed that most of the people he considered treasures were not listed.. They must be existing.. Somewhere.. And Naruto, his sweet Naru-chan.. She's here..and probably lost.. She'd be the most important person in his list.. He had to find her.. If what Obito says is true.. He looked at the Uchiha. "You mean, you don't know where they are?"

"I told you I didn't expect me to be here at all..or things to come out this way.. So no, I don't know where they are or where to look for them.. But I gotta find her before someone else does.. You gonna help me or not?"

Kakashi stared blankly at his old team mate before he let him go, retracting his kunai from his throat.. He stepped away from Obito, who immediately jumped to his feet and dusted himself, and turned to him.

"So I guess it's a yes? You'll help me.."

"Whatever.. I can't believe I'm doing this.." he muttered..

"You remember her scent, do you?"

Kakashi pondered on the question, trying to recall how his student smelled. Fox, oranges, fresh rain and wind.. That's how she used to smell.. He nodded.

"Good, let's go.."

* * *

><p>It was about noon when she was rudely woken up by her companion, dropping her to the grassy forest floor.. Well, anyway, she won't be able to go back to sleep since her stomach began to complain.. She's hungry.. And the last time she remembered eating properly was a few days ago, on turtle island.. She had survived on soldier pills and tasteless ration bars after that.. Damn Madara.. She couldn't eat properly because of him.. She missed three days of her ramen.. She got up and disabled the barrier, peeling off the paper seals and storing them in one of the storage seals on her arm for later use. She walked over to Kurama's face.<p>

"Ku-chan, I think we gotta go.. I'm hungry.." she said, knowing he would hear it. He is a light sleeper after all..

Kurama cracked his eyes open and glared at her. **'Kit, don't call me that..'**

She gave him an innocent look.. "Call you what?"

The fox let out a frustrated half growl, half groan as he stretched and made a jaw splitting yawn before turning to her again. **'Get on..'**

Naruto nodded and jumped up, making herself comfortable on his head as he got up and sniffed the air before choosing a path to tread.. "Neee, Kurama.."

He let out a sound that indicated he was listening.. "Wouldn't people be freaking out when they see us.. I mean, you are the kyuubi...even though you are smaller compared to your full size, you're still huge.."

**'That's actually the smartest thing you have thought about..'** he snorted.. She glared at him and huffed.. **'Hang on, Kit.. I'm reducing my size..'**

"Okay.." she mumbled and held on to his fur, feeling some of his chakra go back into her seal as he grew smaller. She also noticed some of his tails were disappearing. Now he's roughly the size of a really huge horse with four tails.. Naruto slid down his neck for his comfort and now she sat on his back. "Sooo.. Where are we going?"

He leaned his head over his shoulder and smirked at her.. **'We follow the scent of that Konoha nin...'**

She gasped. "Somebody saw us already?"

**'Precisely.. About five hours ago, to be exact..'** he said as he directed his heard forward again.

She pouted, even though he wouldn't be seeing it.. "You didn't tell me.."

'Kit, you already felt his presence, you just didn't perceive it to be a threat.."

Naruto remembered feeling like they were being watched.. So she must've really felt someone's presence and just shrugged it off.. "Oh.. Okay.." she muttered.. "Lead the way.."

And they were off..

* * *

><p>"..when we got to Konoha, it was like hell was raised up.. And she was devastated.. I couldn't help it.. She worked so hard to get to the top and that happened.. I mean, she lost everything else except me and nine chakra demons.. I just thought she didn't deserve it.. So here we are and having no idea where I dropped her.." Obito flailed his arms around as he told Kakashi about what happened after he died as they ran across Konoha, looking for scents from the wind, hoping to find hers.. He was surprised when Obito asked him if his ninken contract was intact and to test everything he remembered despite lacking his-Obito's- sharingan.. He was able to summon his ninken..though they were pups.. if his chakra was still in synch with his age, he could've been drained by now.. He just happened to be lucky that Obito created him like the way he was before-developed chakra coils and all- except with his appearance. He had his pups scattered all over the village and helping them look for the missing Rokudaime Hokage..<p>

Kakashi felt his heart drop.. Naruto really didn't deserve what happened to her.. She deserved better. With that in mind, he was even more determined to find her.. The whole four hour, give or take half an hour, search had been a blur..until one of his summons reported during lunch time. They found a trail leading towards the gates of Konoha.. She's here and she's near.. He gave a look to Obito, who in turn nodded..

"The princess is finally here.." the Uchiha whistled.. "Come on, let's keep searching.. Know any place that she'd go to first?"

Kakashi thought for a moment before an idea came up. "I think I know where she is.."

Obito grinned. "Lead the way..."

Just when they were about to leave towards a familiar route, one of Kakashi's pups appeared in a puff of smoke. It was Pakkun.. He looked so tiny..well tiny..er..er.. The pug looked up to him.

"We found her boss, with the fox.. Ichiraku.." he yipped.

Kakashi nodded. "Okay.. Thanks.. You guys find me later.."

The tiny pug nodded back and disappeared with another puff of smoke.. Kakashi turned to Obito and nodded at him. "Let's go.."

* * *

><p>After a half an hour run, they finally spotted the gates to Konoha. He finally slowed down, settling on a walking pace before finally halting. He leaned his head over his shoulder, his gaze meeting his former jailor. <strong>'Kit, I might have to ask you to come down.. It's too dangerous to stay in this form right now.. We don't know what the villagers may think..'<strong>

Naruto nodded and hopped off.. "Are you going back to the seal?"

'**Yes.. Unless you say otherwise..'**

Naruto smiled. "Otherwise.."

Kurama looked at her in amusement before returning some of his chakra into her seal and decreasing his size.. On the look on her face, he could say that she was fascinated. He now resemble a fox kit with a big bushy tail. She picked him up without a word, unzipped her jacket and placed him in, hugging him to her chest then proceeded to walk to Konoha's gates..

The gates were open wide when Naruto walked in unnoticed, towards a familiar yet strage road..

"I'm hungry Kurama.. I want Ramen.. Do you think they have Ichiraku's here? How about you? What do you want to eat?" she asked, facing him. He snuggled in her arms, face scrunching up at the mention of noodles.

**'No thank you.. I'll hunt later..'** he said as he snuggled deeper into her jacket.

She shrugged.. "Okaay.. Ramen for me.." she awkwardly pulled out her frog purse from her pocket. "Do you think they use the same money here?" she asked, mostly to herself as she walked. Kurama answered her with a grunt..

She walked the familiar path to the Ramen stall and soon saw it from a distance, standing there in all its glory. She squealed and ran for it, dashing past people and into the store, Kurama complaining all the way through because of the movement. She jumped on an empty seat and was greeted by a younger store owner. It made her freeze for a moment, a silent question of 'what the hell happened to you old man?' but bit it back, swallowing it. Whatever Obito did is...weird.. She shook his head.

"Well, hello there, little girl.. What can I offer you today?" he said while wiping his hand on his ever present apron.

So..the Teuchi-jiji here doesn't know her yet.. She had to play along or she might do something wrong and destroy everything all over again even though she knew it wouldn't.. She smiled and took her bloated frog wallet up to the counter, digging some bills and waved it around, showing it to the man. "What can I buy with this?"

The younger Teuchi looked at it, seeing a huge amount on the girl. He laughed. "A bit of everything in my menu.."

Her eyes sparkled at the thought.. "Ooohh.. Then can I have a bit of everything in the menu please?"

The old man laughed again.. He will not turn down a paying customer…and the girl looked like a ramen enthusiast just like himself.. "Sure, kiddo.. Where do you want to start?"

"Uhm.. What do you recommend?"

"Let's see.. Do you want some salt ramen first?"

"Oh..okay!" she nodded with a smile.. A moment later, she was served with a bowl of steaming noodles. Which she inhaled in five seconds flat, surprising people, including the store owner.

"Keep it coming mister, it was delicious!" she yelled. She snickered inwardly.. It was funny how people look at her record breaking ramen eating speed. That moment, Kurama stuck out of her jacket, earning a curious look from her as he jumped up the counter…that earned her surprised looks again from the people around her.

**'Too tight..'** he said in her mind as he curled up on the counter. She laughed..

"I'm sorry, ku-chan.." she said, patting the fox in the head, earning a slight snarl not from the patting but from the nickname..

"Is that fox your pet, kid?" she heard Teuchi ask as he took her empty bowl and placed another bowl of steaming noodles in front of her.

"Thanks.." She mumbled and looked up to him, smiling. "No.. Ku-chan is my guardian and companion.."

Teuchi made a humming sound, clearly amused. "Does it-"

"Ku-chan is a he.." she corrected as she slurped her ramen, this time a little slower.

The store owner laughed and mumbled a small apology.. "Does he like ramen too?"

Naruto giggled when she saw the fox bristle and look at her sharply upon hearing ramen. She shook her head and scrunched up her face. "He hates it.. he can't eat human food... plus... he can hunt for himself..."

The store owner laughed, amused by the child and her fox companion...

Right when she was back to slurping on her noodles, she thought she felt a familiar chakra… one that had her thinking about a certain person. That person that she loved...

**'Kit, I know you felt his dogs' chakra… what are you going to do when you see him?**' Kurama asked.

Naruto felt lost. _'I... don't know ...'_ she said in her thoughts.. Suddenly, she felt like crying...her heart was wrenching and torn between happiness and uncertainty. She looked towards her companion, eyes begging. _'Kurama…what am i going to do?'_

Kurama surprised her when he padded over to her and placed his snout on her arm. **'You'll be fine...'**

Inwardly, she smiled at him. 'Thanks Kurama…'


End file.
